During the manufacturing of a liquid crystal display device, it is difficult to obtain a desirable orientation state of liquid crystal material molecules only by injecting the liquid crystal material between two glass substrates, and therefore it is required to form alignment films in the display regions of the color filter substrate and the array substrate in the liquid crystal display device, so as to make the liquid crystal molecules regularly aligned in the initial state at a pre-inclination angle of the liquid crystal molecules.
For example, the alignment film is generally formed by transferring photo-alignment liquid onto a color filter substrate or an array substrate by using a photographic plate and then by performing conventional rubbing-orientation or photo-orientation. In the case where the photo-alignment liquid is transferred onto the color filter substrate and the array substrate by using the photographic plate, the resultant alignment film is suffered from the problems that the edge of the alignment film has a non-uniform thickness, and the aligning direction is not consistent. Therefore, in order to prevent the edge area of the alignment film from influencing the image display in the display region, the area where the photo-alignment liquid is transferred onto the color filter substrate and the array substrate to form the alignment film is larger than the area of the display region. The larger the printable range of the edge of the alignment film is, the lower the requirements on the process are, and the less the risk that the non-uniform area of the alignment film enters into the display region is.
However, in a narrow border display device, the non-display region is relatively smaller, as illustrated in FIG. 1, when the color filter substrate 01 and the array substrate 02 is cell-assembled to form a display panel, the application area for sealant 03 is likely overlapped partly with the edge of the alignment film 04; or as illustrated in FIG. 4, the edge of the alignment film 04 is extended beyond the application area for the sealant 03. The alignment film 04 may comprise an upper alignment layer for performing alignment and an underlying layer with high mechanical strength, and the upper alignment layer of the alignment film has low mechanical strength and easily to be peeled off from the sealant, resulting in that the moisture in the environment easily invades into the display panel, causing the display panel to be degraded.